In order to properly operate a field-effect-transistor (FET) to control, for example, a fuel injector or ignition coil of an internal combustion engine, sophisticated gate-drivers with various schemes for protection against and detection of faults have been proposed. Some known examples of gate drivers that independently operate multiple instances of FETs simply connect the gate of each FET to a voltage from a gate-driver power supply. However, if one or more of the gate-signals output by the gate-driver experiences a strong short to ground potential or some other power supply voltage, one or more of the other FETs can be disabled, for example be stuck in an ON-state or an OFF-state depending on the nature of the short and the configuration of the gate-driver. What is needed is a gate-driver that protects the gate-driver power supply if one or more of the gate-signals from the gate-driver are shorted to ground or other power supply voltage.